The present invention relates to a tool for deburring a welded tube under utilization of reciprocating continual control of the cutting depth. More particularly, the invention relates to such a tool wherein the cutter proper is pneumatically or hydraulically forced against the inner wall of a tube to be deburred.
Tools of the type to which the invention pertains are used particularly for removing the welding burr on longitudinally welded tubes or pipes, the burr to occur particularly along the inside wall of the tubing. These tools are usually constructed either with a fixed position cutter or with a resiliently mounted and positionable cutter. Alternatively, it is also known to regulate the pressure by means of which the cutter is forced against the material to be cut under utilization of a pneumatic pressure or by means of a pressurized fluid. See, for example, German Pat. No. 10 21 319.
The known constructions are disadvantaged by the fact that the deburring tool is rather cumbersome with respect to its reaction and response, for example, to geometric unevenness of the tube wall on either or both sides of the burr to be removed. Moreover, it is of disadvantage in the known tooling that no particular indication is provided concerning the depth of deburring and concerning also the state and condition of the cutter. Controlled adjustment, such as a follow-up control for the depth of deburring is not possible in the known tools except, of course, after the pass has been interrupted and the tool withdrawn for the purpose of such adjustment.